Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $24$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $26$ units long What is $\tan(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $10$ $24$ $26$
SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{BC} = 24$ adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 10$ $\tan(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{24}{10}$